Not Just a Game
by Rikki-Tikki-Tavi-Cat
Summary: All the ghosts are looking for something, and they think Danny has it. When Danny gets it will he be able to protect it well enough to save the world?
1. Chapter 1

****So yeah this is my first story on Fanfiction. I am so excited! I have read so many stories on this site so I decided to make one up myself. I don't have a Beta reader, mostly because I don't know how to get one, so if you want the job you can have it. When reviewing this you don't have to be nice, I want to get better so give me constructive criticism. If you hate the story stop reading it don't flame. I don't care if you don't like it unless you tell me why. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy the first chapter of my fist story. :D

Disclaimer: I don't get the point of these. I obviously don't own Danny Phantom, because if I did I would not be on FanFiction. DUH!

**Chapter one: Looking Back**

**Danny's POV**

This was all my fault. This should never have happened. As I hang here powerless without knowledge of anything that has happened outside the dull grey room I was forced into with no hope of escaping. My friends can't help either; I doomed them to the same fate I will face when he finds it. I will die. My friends will too and it's all my fault. I could have just taken Clockworks advice seriously instead of goofing off and messing around, but did I? No. I know this is the end, and to think the day this all began started out just like any other day…

* * *

><p>"Danny! Wake up!"<p>

"I'm up! Just leave me alone, Jazz!" I wasn't really, I just wanted her to leave so I could get some more sleep. I was up all night fighting ghosts AGAIN! They have been attacking more than usual lately, which causes me to stay up and fight them all night. I don't even remember the last time I had a full nights rest.

"You say that every morning and do you ever get up? No! So sense you have decided to make this hard, I will just let you stay asleep and suffer the consequences."

"Whatever, Jazz."

Suddenly I heard a scream of "AHHHH! A GHOST!" so I jumped out of bed, getting tangled in the blanket in the process, therefore landing on my face.

"HA HA! That...haha…was… haha… h-hilarious!" Jazz was doubled over with laughter at my usual clumsiness. My face turned bright red, which of course just made her laugh harder. I decided the only way to escape this humiliation was to run to the bathroom to start getting ready for school.

I looked into the mirror seeing the deep circles under my now dull blue eyes. I am starting to think the sleepless nights are going to make those rings permanently engraved into my skin. I washed my face and found relatively clean clothes to wear and walked down stairs for breakfast. Fifteen minutes later I heard the doorbell. Knowing it was Sam and Tucker coming to walk with me to school, I checked around the room to make sure it was empty then phased through the wall to outside. I only did this because it was quicker than walking all the way through the family room, opening two different doors in the process just to get outside. Phasing through the door just seemed so much easier.

Tucker noticed me first, "Man you look like crap." He said, to which he received a not so subtle elbowing from Sam.

"Danny, are you ok? You look like you are going to pass out on us any second. Are you sure you want to come to school today?"

"Guys I'm fine. I am just a little tired that's all. And anyways even if I wanted to there is no way I could stay home from school. I can't risk any more suspicion from my parents they probably already think I am out doing drugs all night. If I stay home exhausted they will probably end up testing my blood or something to make sure that I don't have drugs in my system, which will make it so they find out I have ghost DNA in my blood not just human.'

"Danny! Calm down. That's never going to happen. Your parents are so oblivious. I mean they can't even catch a ghost that's living under their own roof." I knew Sam was telling the truth but I can't help my paranoia; it comes naturally with all of the ghost fighting I do. Trust me, if I wasn't paranoid I would not be alive right now, well at least half alive.

"I guess you're right," I said "Can we just go now?" We started walking to school. Sam and Tucker kept giving me worried glances, most likely to make sure I was still conscious. Finally I got tired of it, once we got most of the way to our school, Casper High, and asked "What?"

They jumped, not expecting me to respond to their obvious worry. Tucker being… well, Tucker decided he would go ahead and ask the question he was waiting to ask the entire the entire walk, "So which ghost was it last night?"

"A better question would be which ghost it wasn't. I mean you were there for part of it; I had already fought ten ghost before I finally just made you both go home."

"So… did you find out what they were looking for?" Sam asked.

"No… but it is weird. They are all looking for some obscure object I have never heard of before, yet they all think I have it."

"Well we will look it up after school ok? Do you want to work at my house?" Sam must have thought it was serious to want to go to her mansion. She hated everything that remotely involved her parents and their riches.

"Sounds good to me. What about you Tuck?"

"Fine but you better serve meat instead of that tofu garbage!"

"Tucker, it is not garbage it is delicious and healthy food that keeps me fit and focused unlike your meat, which causes poor helpless animals to be slaughtered just so bone headed meat eaters like you can be fat and lazy!" Yelled Sam, going into her usual rant about meat.

Luckily, we finally arrived at school so I didn't have to hear the rest of their argument. I ran off collecting my books from my locker after saying, "See you in first period."

* * *

><p>I got to class about five minutes before the tardy bell and sat at my usual desk in the back row. Mr. Lancer eyed me suspiciously when I walked in. "Nice to see you actually decided to show up today, Mr. Fenton."<p>

I laughed nervously and just nodded my head, because there was nothing else to do. I couldn't help my frequent tardies and absences unless I wanted ghosts to ransack Amity Park, which, trust me, was not high on my to do list.

Class started and almost immediately I was drifting off to Dreamland, where I could finally relax. I woke up to my ghost sense and was luckily able to "go to the restroom." I beat the ghost easily, but that's only because it didn't want to fight only finding something.

Every class was like that: I would go to sleep, get woken up my ghost sense, fight a ghost and then wonder what it was looking for after sucking it up in my now full thermos.

I met my friends outside to walk home. I was hoping with all of my heart that no more ghosts would come, but like always that didn't work for me. A blue wisp came curling out of my gasping mouth. "Not again!" I said exasperatedly to my friends. Suddenly I felt something heavy hit me full force in the back of my head. I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was Sam yelling at the top of her lungs, "Get away from him!" then I succumbed to the darkness and finally went unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>I just wrote my first cliffe! Yay! <em>**So did you like it? Well just review please. Your opinion matters! _**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Rikki_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I am back! That's right I am updating just after one day! I am updating again mostly because of my three awesome reviewers Ilovemydog, VampireFrootloopsRule, and SailorSea. I also wanted to give a shout out to DanPhantomsApprentice who helped me get started writing my first story. :) Please review, because that is the only way I will get better. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: A Difficult Task<strong>

I woke up on a hard surface, my head throbbing. As much as I didn't want to sit up I knew if I didn't something worst would happen, so got up and looked around. I realized I was sitting on the side walk in the same spot where my ghost sense went off. Sam was crouching next to me in what seemed to be a protective stance with what appeared to be the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, whereas Tucker had an uncapped Fenton Thermos in his hands. I looked to see who he was pointing the thermos at, and saw none other than the self-proclaimed greatest hunter in the ghost-zone. Skulker had weapons galore coming out of his metallic suit, that holds the true Skulker: a little green blob.

"What's going on? Why is everything frozen?" It was then that I realized a little gear shaped pendent with a stylized CW on it. "Clockwork?"

"Hello Daniel." I turned around to see the wise blue cloaked ghost behind me. He was shape shifting from a man to an old man to a baby like always. When I saw him I knew something was up; I mean the master of time doesn't just come by to say "Hi."

"You didn't let _him _escape did you?" I was beyond nervous. I didn't think I could beat Dan a second time. The first time was just because I managed to catch him off guard with the development of my Ghostly wail, a power I received ten years too early.

"No Daniel. Your future self is still tightly locked in a thermos on a desk in my castle."

"Oh… Well than why are you here?"

"I am here to give you a job. It won't be easy. And if you fail, well let's just say the consequences would be less severe if we let Dan out to destroy the world uncontested." There was a pause after this where Clockwork just looked at me expectantly as if his request was as simple as getting a chocolate versus vanilla shake.

"Uh… So no pressure right." This was the only way I could think to respond.

"Now Daniel this is serious. The Observants doubt you are up to such a task, but I believe you can handle it."

"So are you going to tell me what I am doing?" I was starting to get impatient. I do that when I get super nervous.

"I was getting there Daniel. I need you to take care of an item for me. It is called the Tempusetres." My eyes widened.

"That's what all the ghosts are looking for isn't it?"

"Yes Daniel, it is. When you get back to your house open your closet and it will be sitting on your top shelf." I can't believe he went in my closet. Couldn't he have just given me the thing here? Wouldn't that have been safer instead of in my house where ghosts come in and out all the time? I voiced this out loud. To which he responded "If I gave it to you here, the moment I unfroze time Skulker would have just taken it from you."

"I guess that makes some sense…"

"Good luck Daniel. Time in!" And just like that he disappeared in a blue clock-like swirl with the medallion that once was hanging around my neck. Time restarted.

"Oh so the Ghost Boy awakes. Good I would rather have a challenge. Taken something from you while you were unconscious just wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

"Too bad for you, me being unconscious would be the only way you could beat me!" I yelled. Unfortunately, that yell caused me to remember I was still nauseated from my head injury. The nausea made me throw up a little, but I had to keep fighting. I stood up straight and said "Let's just finish this quick." I shot a ray from my hand hitting his helmet right off. I leaned over, still dizzy, and picked up the squirming blob. "Tucker thermos!" I threw him up in the air as a blue light appeared, and Skulker was swept right up into the metal thermos.

I clumsily walked back over to my friends. My exhaustion and newly formed concussion were not good combos, but I tried to make my friends not notice. Sadly they aren't as oblivious as my parents are, so they noticed right away.

"Are you ok, Danny? You don't look so good?" Sam asked. I glared at her in response. "Sorry, standard question." She said.

"Sam he just barfed. Does that sound ok to you? Which reminds me, dude, next time, try to avoid my shoes."

"Sorry Tuck, I was more worried about the ghost than the cleanliness of your shoes."

"I think you so go get some rest, Danny. We can meet up tomorrow instead." I couldn't think straight enough to answer. I just nodded my head, and together, the three of us walked back to my house. Once I got home I fell asleep immediately, the visit from Clockwork and the tempusetres completely forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know this chapter was really boring, but the actual story will begin soon, I promise. If you want me to continue posting or if you want your opinion to matter review<strong> **or IM** **me. You have to tell me where my typos are or I will never know they exist, because ****due to my dyslexia ****editing is difficult. Oh and if you see a lot of typos, I blame my sister for giving me a computer with a mostly broken keyboard.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Thanksgiving everybody! Guess what everyone! I have a Beta now! WOO! Thank you DanPhantomsApprentice for being my spectacular beta! I hope you guys like this new chapter. I will be extremely thankful if you review!  
><strong>

**Chapter Three: A Fruit Loop is on the Lose**

* * *

><p>I woke up and looked at the clock. It said eight o'clock, which meant school was in just fifteen minutes. Crap! Why didn't my alarm go off? Why didn't Jazz barge in yelling at me to get up before I became late? Where are Tucker and Sam? Why didn't they come over to walk with me to school? I got up out of bed and just fell right back down once the nausea hit. "Oh right… concussion." I muttered to myself.<p>

My mom busted through the door as I was pushing myself back up, off the ground . She was wearing her blue jumpsuit, like usual, but the hood was down revealing her short red hair, her goggles were askew, and she had the Fenton Foamer in her hands. She looked like she ran up here in a hurry, probably to make sure a ghost didn't attack me. When she saw me on my hands and knees she rushed over. "Danny honey, are you alright?" she cooed while inspecting me to make sure nothing was wrong.

"I'm fine mom," I replied in an annoyed tone. Seriously, I know she cares, but shouldn't she be used to my clumsiness by now.

"Alright sweetie, just be more careful, okay?" She ruffled my hair affectionately. Unfortunately, when she did that she hit the bump on my head causing me to wince. "Danny what happened? Is that blood in your hair?" Crap, I thought I washed that all out. What was, I going to tell her? She is going to want to send me to the doctor now! I can't go to the doctors…They'll figure out that I'm not normal!

Mom repeated herself again. I decided that a half-truth would be the easiest way to go about this, so I told her, "I… Uh… sort of ran into a ghost on the way home from school."

She looked really concerned by that. "You saw a ghost, and it just let you go?"

"Well not exactly… Sam, Tucker, and I kind of fought it…"

"Daniel Fenton! Do you know how dangerous that was?" I winced at her harsh tone. You don't ever want to see my mom mad, trust me, she is terrifying especially if you're the one she is mad at. "You should have called us, instead of fighting it! You could of Died! How did you even do that? You don't have any weapons."

"Well… actually mom I do. I always carry them, just in case."

"WHAT? You stole weapons from the lab! You are so grounded! You will never leave this house again, except for school, until you graduate from high school!" All this yelling was not helping my head at all.

"Fine, but I need to get ready for school." I got up slowly this time to make sure I didn't fall again, but the dizziness was still there. I took one step, fell down, and once again threw up on someone's shoes; though this time it was my mother's instead of Tuck's.

"Danny! Oh honey, you must have a concussion," she proclaimed as the concerned look came back into her eyes. "Get back to bed now! Here I will help you up." She practically carried me back on to my bed, since walking was apparently an issue for me right now.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I can't miss school!" I was lying through my teeth of course, because I am obviously not fine, and with how many days of school I've missed because ghosts, one more day won't make any difference.

"Danny, today is Saturday. There is no school today." Wait! What! How did that happen? The week couldn't have been already over? Could it? I must have really lost track of time, but I guess that is what happens when you haven't had a full night of sleep in months.

"Oh, then do you mind if I invite Sam and Tucker over. We were supposed to hang out today."

"Sure sweetie. Just don't you dare try to get out of this bed!"

"Okay, mom I won't." Wow that might have been a record for the shortest amount of time for a parent to forget their kid was 'grounded for life.'

* * *

><p>When Tucker and Sam arrived I told them what happened.<p>

"Jeez Danny, that's bad. You probably need to go to a doctor if you can't even stand on your own,"

"Sam, you know I can't go to a doctor! They can't even take my temperature without knowing something is up!" My body temperature was lowered considerably after the accident. It is not quite as cold as a full ghost but it is differently way passed hypothermic for a human.

"Fine. Hey, we still need to find out what that thing is that all the ghosts are looking for." Oh my gosh I forgot all about that!

"Tucker go in my closet and look on the top shelf!"

"What? No! I am not going in there! Being trapped under a mound of dirty clothes that collapsed on me is not my idea of a good time."

Sam sighed, "I'll go." She got up and opened the door. Luckily, no dirty clothes came raining down from inside. "So… what exactly am I looking for?"

"Uh… I don't know. Clockwork said it would be up there though."

"Wait a second, you saw Clockwork and didn't tell us!" Sam glared harshly "When did this happen?"

"Sorry I forgot." I felt really guilty about not remembering Clockwork's visit. "He came yesterday, right after I was knock unconscious by Skulker. He froze time, waited for me to wake up, and then told me about that thing."

Suddenly Sam caused me to jump by exclaiming, "I found it!"

"What is it" Tucker asked.

"I think Clockwork said it was called the Tempusetres. I don't know what it does though."

"It is a ball made out of an unknown substance." Of course Tucker would be the first to find out what it was, through the use of his PDA. "Apparently the caretaker of the ball is supposedly able to control all of reality through any point in time. The name is Latin and when taken apart it can be translated to 'time and reality.'"

"Wow could they have given it a more obvious name?" I joked.

"Stop joking around this is seri-" Sam was cut off by my ghost sense. I stiffened. I looked around my room but didn't see anything at all, so I relaxed a little. That was a huge mistake.

A figure appeared out of nowhere in front of me. He looked at me and smirked knowingly.

* * *

><p><strong>I just finished typing chapter 4, so it should be up soon. Just a warning to y'all: I will not be updating anywhere near this fast when school starts back up next week. The only reason I am updating once a day is because, I finished my homework and I only <strong>**have like two friends in town right now.** **So to sum it all up I ****am extremely bored! Oh, by the way after this story I am going to start the series I have been wanting to start for a while now. I have a poll up about it, so after you read the summary please vote!**

** Thanks,**

**Rikki  
><strong>


End file.
